The Worst Possible Way to Get the Last Seed
by Succinct Disquisition
Summary: Once-ler/Once-ler. What happened was not really appropriate for any eyes really, especially not the Lorax. Selfcest. Bad, in general. Smut.


Disclaimer/warning: I do not own these characters or the world they live in. They belong to Dr. Seuss. This is all smut. It also has rape and selfcest so just don't read it. At all...

* * *

><p>Just another day in paradise, a soft hued blue sky sported white clouds that drifted lazily overhead. Their leisurely drift would eventually be interrupted by the surrounding mountain range but the fluffy vapor had not a care in the world. The obstacle was far ahead in the future and was hardly a concern now. The cloud's movement nearly mimicked the light but insistent wind. The almost nonexistent breezes blew the tufts of nearby trufula trees persistently, telling the Once-ler that it was now time to move on from his picnic by the stream. He refused of course, not willing to be swayed so easily by the forces of nature. He was enjoying the sights, sounds, smells, and overall feeling that this spot gave him too much to just abandon it now. The sight of the natural beauty of the trufula forest was mesmerizing. The humming fish sang obscure songs that seemed to flow as one with the babble of the stream and the feint honk of faraway nesting swomee swans. A lingering smell of butterfly milk and trufula fruit was only spread around more by the gentle breeze. This place was at peace with itself and with him. Why would he leave?<p>

The incessant gusts were persistent though. They demanded that the Once-ler leave, and decided to bully him into it if he could not be politely coerced. A tiny gale plucked the black haired man's fedora up off of his head and tossed it in the direction of the Once-ler's tent for a home. A lanky body gave pursuit but new born flurries thought it a fine game to play keep-away with the grey hat. The now spinning article of clothing danced on stray squalls as it passed swomee swans' nests, a humming fish chorus, and a pile of napping bar-ba-loots that had probably eaten far too much for lunch and were now sleeping off the hottest part of the day. Once-ler was not as lucky as those miniature bears, however, and was stuck chasing after a hat that playful air decided to hold hostage.

The Once-ler finally caught up to snatch his fedora back from the teasing wind. A triumphant smirk wormed its way onto his face and left his eyes half lidded in an almost challenging way. The breeze faltered under that gaze and the tall young man huffed victoriously before turning on his heel stride back to his forest dwelling.

The sack he had used to carry his lunch to the one man picnic was dropped unceremoniously to the floor next to the door. Long fingers absently tugged at his collar. It sure was hot today. Blue gray eyes glided across the room to lock onto a fluffy pink tangle of fabric. The thneed, something everyone needs, frowned back at him. The two had not gone into town today to be berated by tomatoes. It was too hot to sell thneeds, most of their uses were for wintertime anyway. A shadowy cavern obscured his vision as he plopped his newfound prize of a hat onto his head. A nap was a good a way as any to spend the long hot day. The animals were busy after all. He ate healthy food for lunch so they found other things to do and the Lorax was out doing things that he claimed would "right the wrongs the beanstalk has inflicted on the forest" or something. There really was no pleasing that mustached jelly bean. Moustache did not think that his thneed would sell.

"I will show him! My thneed has a million uses plus one!" His arm sprang up from the bed in an energetic gesture that ended in the flopping of dead weight on the mattress when it dropped back down.

"Would you care to learn my favorite use?" A shockingly familiar voice broke through the lying Once-ler's haze. It could not be who he thought it was. A trembling hand reached up from the bed to slide the hat down his face slowly until just his eyes were peeking over top curiously. Those blue gray orbs widened to an almost impossible size at what they saw.

A handsome man stood just a few feet away, sneering distastefully at the hobble surrounding him. He stood tall and proud in an expensive suit of greens and blacks. A large top hat towered over the man's feathery black hair, barely able to even be worn in the now small seeming tent. Shiny black shoes and a pair of black and grey stripped pants blended together almost entirely beneath a billowing flare of the expertly tailored coat. The coat itself was a money green color with a silky silver lining and a wide sharp collar. The top button of the man's crisp white dress shirt was undone but the collar was held firmly in place by a wide black tie slashed with more green. Green gloves were pulled far up the intruder's arms. They added an elegant flare to the masterfully constructed attire but their thin soft material would not be much use in doing physical labor. They had to be purely for decoration. A silver chain dripped down from his pants in a classy way. A small trufula sprout tucked into the lapel clashed greatly with the overall appearance. The final touch was a pair of flashy bug-eyed sunglasses that the breathless Once-ler was almost positive were hiding blue-gray eyes.

The smooth judging face swiveled slowly back over to the man nervously clutching his hat over the bottom of his face. The stare was assessing every aspect of the surprised young man. A smile slowly spread across the sunglassed face, confirming that what was seen was up to the picky man's standards. He stepped closer to the bed hissing out words like a snake, "Aren't you going to invite me in Oncie?" The nickname was very mocking in this other man's mouth. "What ever happened to those manners mommy gave you? Ah, well, I guess I will just have to settle for inviting myself in," the man chuckled at his own joke because the other boy's mouth was still preoccupied by being pulled into a tight line of surprise.

'Oncie' could not take his eyes off the familiar man and the graceful way he moved. This man was just as used to his height as he was to his wealth. A small almost squeaky voice found its way around the gray fedora, "What are you doing here?" it asked. Oncie was still very unsure about this situation but a million questions buzzed around his head for the snappy intruder. Well, technically it was the suited visitor's home too, but it felt like he was invading foreign territory that was just right to be conquered.

Sunglasses were slipped off to reveal half lidded bored looking blue-gray eyes. A small smile remained on the suited man's face giving him an almost sinister appearance as he replied in a way that complemented his eyes perfectly, "I have been left wanting. I have so much, can afford anything I want. But what I want is not something money can buy. Women throw themselves at my feet for mere pennies, but those hussies are flawed to their cores. They want me so badly but their bodies are not worthy of my touch. No, I am after the only being that could ever amount to as much as I do." The short tirade ended but it left bewildered blue-gray eyes even more confused. The Once-ler dressed in his business attire stooped to take a hold of the hand crafted thneed sitting discarded on a chair.

Dark brows were drawn down on Oncie's face in puzzlement and he asked again, "But what are you doing here?" The blue eyes that were regarding the pink fluff trailed up to lock with an identical pair. The grin that spread across the Once-ler's face was definitely menacing this time, but it was too late. The green clad individual had dived down onto his double and took the other man's momentary surprise into his advantage. Ungloved hands were bound to the bed posts with fluffy pink material that was surprisingly strong. A few experimental tugs showed how unrelenting the soft fabric was. "I don't understand, what do you want from me?" an unnerved desperate shout permeated through the hat.

The hat that Oncie had so doggedly chased minutes before was thrown carelessly off his face, but before he could even feel the loss, the presence was replaced. His well-dressed other self was now kissing him, vigorously. His jaw was pried open with a softly gloved hand so that his mouth could be assaulted by a tongue that did not feel nearly as familiar as he thought it should. Perfect teeth scraped over his tongue and lips smoothly as his mouth was claimed by the man above him. When the Once-ler finally vacated his mouth, much of Oncie's face was painted with shades of pink while the other man's remained unfazed by the intimacy.

Oncie reveled in the husky panting voice above him as his questions were finally answered directly. "Silly me, I do not want anything from you that I cannot give myself. I want you. You will be new toy until I tire of you or you break, whichever comes first." The inflection at the end hinted that the man did not care which one of those choices came first but Oncie certainly did.

How could a person break? He did not have much time to contemplate this newfound conundrum, however, because a hot soft mouth began attacking his neck with harsh sucks and sinful bites. Slim fingers popped buttons loose on Oncie's woolly gray vest as that skilled mouth worked red and purple marks into existence on the expanse of pale neck exposed before it. "You can't do this!" came the strangled rebuttal from Oncie's already redden lips. The other Once-ler ignored the groaned protests, though, not even pausing in his endeavors to listen. "This. Is. Wrong!" Words came out in pants due to the very new sensations to Oncie. A realization dawned on him, 'I may lose my virginity to myself, today!' Now frantic, the bound man began to buck and struggle beneath his captor.

Soft gloves slid under the white cotton shirt to feel the soft pale chest beneath. The chest shook with deep uneven breaths as its shirt became bunched up around the thoroughly marked neck. The Once-ler's mouth descended upon the chest and began to make new marks there. This time there were more teeth used. The Once-ler was growing bored of all this foreplay but he wanted this to be remembered by the quivering mass beneath him. Grey pants with horizontal stripes were almost ripped open and whipped down Oncie's legs to reveal white boxers with red hearts printed all over them. The Once-ler chuckled at the hideous, in his opinion, under garments.

Everything was moving so fast. There were so many new sensations that Oncie did not know how to handle it. He knew that his shirt had been pulled up because he could feel bare teeth work against it, never breaking the skin but always leaving behind a trail. Beyond that, nothing seemed to matter. That mouth was his whole world until it stopped to emit a chuckle. The sound broke him out of his trance to realize that his pants had been removed. "Hey! You used to were these too," His voice was hoarse but still retained its whiney quality.

Sharp blue-gray eyes cut off any other words from the more exposed man. "Not anymore. I have out grown them." Both men knew that those were really saying that Oncie had not. For the first time since arriving, the Once-ler pointed out that he was something more than Oncie, that he was better.

Well Oncie did not like that, "Look man, I appreciate what you are trying to do here, but I am just not into you." He said making animated gestures with his bound hands and head.

The Once-ler just dragged the elastic down releasing Oncie's pride and joy which was standing very proud at this point. A black haired head ducked down to nuzzle a feint happy trail on Oncie's pelvis. "Don't care," The words were punctuated by a sharp bite on an exposed hip in a spot that the Once-ler knew would drive his prey mad. Oncie responded in just the way he was hoping for by crying out shrilly with a wave of pleasure going through his body, leaving a slight arch in his back before he fell to the bed sheets. The Once-ler grinned. There was no way he would ever forget this. He took a bottle of lube out of his coat's inner pocket before tossing the green material onto the table. He coated one of his hand's fingers liberally and inserted the pointer into the puckered pink entrance waiting beneath him.

Oncie cried out sharply at the intrusion. Something nagged the back of his mind but he ignored it for the pain. The Once-ler was drinking in every one of Oncie's reactions with starving eyes. "Relax your ass or this is going to really hurt," The Once-ler said while unbuttoning his own pants and letting them fall to his ankles.

"It… It already hur-hurts," Oncie ground out between his clenched teeth. A shoe made a clunking sound somewhere in his room but he could not place where. He glanced back down to see those fierce eyes still focused on his body. The Once-ler was nearly naked now, with his pants, jacket, and shoes off and his shirt fully unbuttoned, hanging loosely to his sides. His tie cascaded down a pale chest deliciously.

"You really think that, don't you?" The Once-ler asked and when Oncie confirmed he pulled his fingers out of the opening. Oncie internally celebrated. Maybe this lunatic had finally seen reason. That blissful thought was cut short by something much larger prodding at his ass. Curious blue-gray eyes strayed down to see the other man had removed his black striped boxers as well and was now entering his quivering body. This could not be happening.

Poised with just the tip of his erection in Oncie, the Once-ler was in heaven already. A quiet whine escaped the bound man and a sadistic grin was slapped onto the Once-ler's face. He slammed into the other man with as much force as he could muster and a sinfully blissful heat surrounded him. The ear piercing scream that accompanied it was well worth it. He began to rock into the beautifully marked body that was now all his. More pained cries followed the first and only egged him on more. He dug his thumbs into the sweet spots on Oncie's hips and heard a half moaned yelp follow. He drove deeper and deeper with every thrust, his eyes glued to the scene before him. Oncie's head was thrashing back and forth as though if he denied this hard enough it would not be happening.

The Once-ler shifted a bit to an angle he had discovered not long ago. Oncie's eyes shot open with a shout and his body lurched forward to attain more of that sensual friction. The Once-ler saw telltale shivers spread through Oncie's body and gripped his enlarged leaking cock harshly denying the other boy release. Oncie cried and thrashed, unaware that his pain was bringing the man above him so much pleasure. A familiar brink approached the Once-ler quickly, assisted by the thrashing of the body beneath him. He plunged in as deeply as he could to release his seed into the abused orifice.

A few sporadic thrust more left the Once-ler empty and breathless. He looked to the red face beneath him and smiled. So Oncie thought what happened before hurt? He would show Oncie what really hurts. He released the straining flesh that begged for something more to wipe his hands on the bed sheets. He walked to the dresser and retrieved a pair of blue ducky pajama bottoms to tie Oncie's legs down with. Once Oncie was secured to his liking he redressed, ignoring the other man's desperate whines and pleas.

He pulled the trufula tree sprout out from his lapel and tucked it behind the ear of the disheveled man on the bed. "See you later Oncie!" He brightly exclaimed with a wave to his counterpart. Oncie could not believe what had just taken place, and now he was tied up to his bed, naked with a painfully hard erection. He wanted to cry but he was not sure he still had the energy to. How would he get out of this?

He did not have long to ponder that question though because just moments after the Once-ler left, someone else entered the tent. The small orange and yellow, bean shaped creature did not notice the predicament at first rambling off about whatever he had dropped by for, but it did not take long, "Hey beanstalk, I want- **What in the name of flying bar-ba-loots do you think you are doing?**" Oncie just blinked back at him, unable to really form coherent words. "Nevermind, I will come back another time. Humans," He muttered the last bit as he turned to depart.

Oncie's mind finally caught up with him just a little too late, "No wait!" He was left all alone, bound, with no way to get out and now the Lorax thought he was a pervert. He should have just drowned himself in that creek instead of chasing his hat.

* * *

><p>The Once-ler stode through the trufula forest like he owned the place. Well, he did. He was flipping the bottle of trufula tree scented lube in a hand whistling. He needed a memento, something small to bring back home. He spotted just the thing waiting for him at the base of a pink tufted tree. This seed would stay forever and he would keep it forever. It would do for a reminder of this day. He smiled, whistling "How Bad Can I Be," as he walked away. Time to go back home.<p>

* * *

><p>I am so sorry for like all of this! Well a friend of mine continued this and her story is amazing! Go read it here fanfiction .nets/7961062/1/Aftermath and give her some love in a review because I want more. And what I want is what you want if you like my stories and want them to be continued. Yes, I am blackmailing you... take out the space in between fanfiction and .net... Thank me later...


End file.
